Review:Surge 2.0
Review 1 Bought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 00:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Pieces Every single piece of Surge 2.0 is new except for two pieces. The Blue Lightsaber and the tan coloured piece he uses to hold onto his weapon. We'll start from the feet up today. His feet, like most of the pieces, have two holes which can hold the spikes which each 2.0 Hero and Villain contain. The leg connector pieces are amazing. There are two ball connectors which you can attach armor onto while the top piece contains about the same,but it stops the legs from moving around in the middle area. The armor makes the new heroes look far more bulky then their 1.0 forms and connect differently then before. They won't be able to go onto any old Heroes, Villains or BIONICLES. The arms have the same build as the legs, but the joint leading to the hand only has one ball socket so that no armor can be fitted onto it. So, on the left arm is a slightly bigger version of the leg armor and would offer the Hero more protection. There is also a spike located on this piece of armor. moving to the right arm we have Surge's individual piece of armor with the words Surge 2.0 on it. The weapon is basically fitted together by a small X hole on the main part of the sniper rifle. Fitted onto this is another brand new piece which is one of Breez 2.0's weapons. On the sniper rifle is a blue Lightsaber crystal. It is a good weapon, but I usually have Surge holding it with one hand because the tan piece (mentioned earlier) gets very annoying. The next part of Surge is quite clever. He has a white piece underneath the main piece of Armor and Hero Core. It is fitted onto the main torso which has two free ball sockets for the combiner sets. The armor is put onto the white layer the same way as the head, with the two small sticking out bits. The core is fitted by one of these. Unfortunately, the Core's are incompatible with the old Heroes and vise versa. Now we come to the head. Lego really managed to stuff this up. You can't fit the blue helmet on without the microscopic lense. Once they are fitted onto the head the second problem arrises. If you pick up the hero with it's head or put even a small amount of force onto the head, the helmet will fall off (upward force). Playability: The new 2.0 sets are amazing for playing with. Because of the new articulation they look more realistic then ever before! Because Surge is a sniper he would usually stay out of the fight and stay hidden, but he is a character whom I can imagine to be running in, at full force, firing! But the main problem is the individuality. They are far to similar. Same build, same armor ect. Pros * New Pieces * Articulation * Awesome colour * Nice individual armor * Weapon :) * Possibility for MOCing, especially combining! Cons * Helmet falls off (AND THE REST OF MY HELMET RANT) * Lacks individuality Overall Well, the pros certainly overweigh the cons. Surge is my favorite character and I am not being biased. He is an amazing set with a different weapon to the rest of the Heroes. He get's a well earned 9/10. If only the Helmet would stay on, then it would be a 10! Kingdonfin out! Review 2 By Pros *Articulation: Well, it seems that Lego have listened to the Fans' opinions on the Hero Factory 1.0 sets and have decided to completely redesign their sets. One of the major changes that had been made are the new limbs. Instead of only having one piece - like with the Hero 1.0s - the Hero 2.0s now have bendable limbs and clip-on pieces of armor to match this movement. Surge is no exception and has reasonable articulation. *Lots of new pieces: The only piece I think is the same as a previous release is the blue light-saber rod from the Lego Star Wars sets and the tan-pin that is in his left hand. This really shows how Lego have decided to make Hero Factory independent this time around. *Connections: I love the new Ball-Joint-Armor Connection Pieces that have been introduced! They're compatible with any ball joint on the body and can be moved around easily. This allows a person to alter the model in the slight ways that make them feel they have improved it and made it unique. *Chest: I love the new torso! It is so sleek and well colored! It really seems more layered and retains many of the best parts of the old torsoes. *Head gear: I think my favourite part of the Hero 2.0 sets are the new Helmets. Not only can you switch head pieces, head-gear pieces, and colored cap pieces, it gives you so many different ways to make new heads, something that BIONICLE never did and something that allows you to create a childhood character from much easier. I also find that the Head Gear used in this particular set reminds me of a previous BIONICLE mask. The focus on the one particular eye reminds me of the Kanohi Akaku, a BIONICLE mask that was initially released in 2001. I like this connection and it makes Surge's Head Gear piece seem easier to imagine as a character's helmet. Cons *Bare back: While I love the torso, I've also noticed that the back has a total of six spare pin holes. It would have looked better if these could have been covered by another piece but it looks exposed. However, this also gives MOCers more freedom when using the torso to build MOCs from, so I can't really complain on that note. *Weapon: As cool as Surge's weapon is it's quite hard to pose. He is supposed to hold it with two hands but this is nearly impossible as he has the shorter length arms. Additionally, he torso piece hinders the movement of the head, particularly whilst Surge is aiming. This means that it is physically impossible to make him look in the direction that he is shooting in because his visor and weapon are not in line. Summary There's no question about it - Surge is the best character in all of Hero Factory! (:P) His 1.0 form was my personal favourite hero set of 2010 but I think that he has been let down with his 2.0 form. 8/10 Quite a decent set. Not the best of the 2.0 line but he remains my personal favourite character. Category:2011 Category:Reviews Category:Heroes Category:Sets